Super Tails
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: The power of friendship is a powerful thing. You may not be able to use amazing powers, but your super to me anyway. ONESHOT


Super-Tails

**Cute one-shot I thought of randomly while, again running through Emerald Hill Zone in Sonic 2 as Super Sonic. Quick little thing.**

After the defeat of Dr Robotnik in his grand master piece the Death Egg, the world of Mobius was again safe. All of Sonic's friends were again freed, and his and his sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower's work was done. After the explosion, and after Tails had used the Tornado to save Sonic from his fall, the two had started to head home.

The wind was blowing softly, gently making small waves on the water, making the grass sway and making the hedgehog's spines ruffle. He stood proudly a top the wing of the Tornado, admiring the brown bag in his hand that contained the seven chaos emeralds. If it wasn't for them, he would of never been able to defeat Dr. Robtoniks final robot. Now that the doctor was gone, for now at least he guessed he'd store them somewhere, until the time came when he needed them again. His ears perked as a young innocent voice came from below him.

"We're coming in for a landing Sonic!" The blue hedgehog turned to his younger brother, best friend and sidekick and gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

"Alright little bro!" The plane slowly descended, as both could see the small house situated on the edge of a forest and on the edge of a large green field.

The landing gear came out, and slowly the plane came closer and closer to the ground until it reached the grass and began rolling smoothly along the field, approaching the small side garage that was attached to the houses side. The plane soon came to a stop right outside the house and entered the small garage. Sonic hopped off the top and so did Tails out of the cockpit. "Great job little buddy!" Tails smiled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no way Sonic, I mean, I helped but you did most of it. You're the one who blew up the Death Egg." Sonic crossed his arms and smiled.

"Yeah, but without you bud I never would've made it that far." Tails smiled brightly, looking at the hedgehog with sparkling eyes.

"...Really Sonic?"

"Really bro, no lie there." Tails looked around an, still smiling. He looked at the brown bag and blinked.

"We should put those somewhere where Dr. Robotnik won't find them in case he tries to come back." Sonic nodded, arms still crossed he handed the bag to the fox. The young kit took the bag with both gloved hands and opened it, examining the shining contents. He stayed very quiet for a while, admiring the pure beauty of the chaos emeralds. As Sonic watched him, he was surprised to see the fox's face begin to look a little mix of sadness and disappointment.

"What's wrong bro?" Tails closed the bag and looked back up at the hedgehog. Not wanting to lie to Sonic, the fox spoke his mind.

"Well Sonic, I've just been wondering. You know you went all gold and shiny, and went into a like super form?" Sonic nodded, a blank expression on his face as he listened.

"Yeah."

"Well I was wondering...do you think, I could go super?" Sonic blinked and raised an eyebrow, putting his hand to his chin and looking up slightly.

"Hmmm, I dunno buddy, I really don't know how those things work, I don't want you getting hurt." Tails smiled, shaking his head and walking out of the garage with the bag into the large open green field.

"It's fine Sonic, nothing will happen." the cobalt blue hedgehog frowned slightly as he followed the kit's lead.

"You don't know that."

"You used them and nothing bad happened."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything, it might work a lot different with you than with me. I don't think we should be messing with them" Tails' ears flattened as his eyes dropped a little. Sonic gave a deep sigh, before looking around and scratching his head. He looked back at the fox who was clearly waiting for him to say yes inside. "Well..." Tails' eyes got bigger as he cocked his head cutely. Sonic looked at him and started chuckling, before ruffling the kits hair. "Oh alright, but if anything looks like it's gonna go wrong, were gonna stop okay?" Tails nodded excitedly.

"Alright." The fox opened the bag and sat on the ground, putting the emeralds all out in a pile. He placed the bag aside and looked at the emeralds then to Sonic, who walked over and overlooked him. The fox looked up at Sonic, who blinked. "What did you do when you went super, Sonic?" Sonic again scratched his head.

"That's a good question buddy, to tell the truth I don't really know. When It happened I wasn't doing anything, but had the emeralds in my quills, and was a angry at Dr. Robotnik and wanted to stop him. Then all of the sudden the emeralds started glowing and came out and boom, I was gold, mean and was ready to kick some butt!" Tails laughed and looked at the emeralds.

"Well...what could I concentrate on?" Sonic shrugged.

"Beats me, just try concentrating on being relaxed. That might work." Tails nodded as he closed his eyes and sat silently. Sonic watched him non-blinking, waiting to see any hint of anything happening. None came. The fox stopped, looking at Sonic confused, like he knew why it didn't work. Sonic leaned down and grabbed the emeralds as he stood back up. "Let me give it a go." The hedgehog placed the seven colored emeralds at his feet and closed his own eyes. Tails sat and watched, eager to see the colorful super charged hedgehog he had seen a few hours ago again. A few seconds and Sonic's spines began to tremble, as the tips started to lift into the air. The emeralds on the ground began to vibrate and began to also lift into the air. It was if gravity had no laws around the hedgehog any more.

Tails eyes widened as his mouth gapes at the sight. Sonic soon started to slowly lift off the ground, the emeralds now spinning faster and faster around in a circle in front of him. His fur got brighter, he was sky blue, he was light green, he was bright pink, he was gold. There was a large flash and Tails had to cover his eyes, but he looked back amazed at the sight. Sonic with the power of the emeralds, Super Sonic. The golden hedgehog opened his eyes, which were now a crimson red instead of seaweed green. He landed back on the ground, the emeralds temporarily gone, now having infused in him for a short time.

Sonic grinned and looked over himself, clenching his fists and looking back at Tails.

"Heh, it actually worked."

"What did you do that time!?"

"Well I relaxed and started thinking about turning super, and then it happened." Tails grinned as he jumped up, bursting with energy, just waiting to have his turn.

"Well come on! Let me have a turn!" Super Sonic chuckled, and concentrated again, and soon there was another flash, and he turned back into blue, as the seven emeralds flew from his body and landed on the ground, where Tails happily laid them out in a circle around him and stood concentrating. Sonic crossed his arms, watching again and wondering if he could do it this time. The fox stayed still for a very long time, opening one eye to see Sonic's face every now and then, apparently using that as an indicator if he was gold yet or not. Tails began straining, pushing himself and trying to get the emeralds to work. Sonic gave an inward doubtful look, seeing that nothing was seemingly going to happen.

"...Alright buddy, that's enough." Tails opened his eyes and shook his head fiercely.

"No way, come on Sonic I can do it!" Sonic didn't say anything, not having a comeback for that line. Tails continued to strain, to the point of baring his small canine teeth and making a small, cute growl. Eventually, his determination diminished and he stopped, looking down at the ground, ears bent, eyes sad and spirit hurt. Sonic sighed and walked over to him, placing his hand around his shoulder after placing the emeralds back in their respective bag. "...How come it won't work Sonic?..." Sonic's heart sank. He hated, despised seeing the kit sad or disappointed in any way, and even worse he couldn't do anything about it. He rubbed his back with his glove as he starred into his sullen sky blue eyes.

"I dunno buddy, it's okay though, you did your best." Tails looked back up at the hedgehog, looking close to on the verge of tears.

"...But...It's not fair..." Sonic sighed, knowing from that statement, and already knowing this himself from how the fox acted around him and what he did around him. Tails wanted to be exactly like Sonic, he was everything he wanted to be, and the fox loved him to the point of mimicking his actions. When the fox could not do something that Sonic could, he became disappointed. The hedgehog continued to pat his brothers back, and try to the best of his limited fluffing capability to comfort him.

"I know bro, I know it may not be fair, but you know what?..." Tails blinked and sniffed a little, small traces of watery eyes apparent.  
"...What?" The hedgehog smiled, killing what remained of his "too-cool for fluff" exterior, and embraced the young fox kit. Tails looked shocked as his eyes widened largely, his head resting in Sonic's left shoulder.

"...Your super to me already bro." Tails couldn't help it. He hugged the hedgehog back, taking the rare opportunity and taking advantage of it. Two small lines of tears came from each eye as he smiled and happiness.

"T-thanks Sonic!" The hedgehog smirked, letting Tails have his moment with him.

"Your welcome little buddy. Anytime."

**Awwww. Random one-shot made from boredom and writer's block on "Ghost Whisperer". This does not fit in with anything else, lol so it won't became a chapter to anything. Hope you liked.**


End file.
